Quarix (Splinters Alternate Universe)
Quarix is a former guardian to the Staff of Fusion and a former slave to the Brotherhood of Makuta who is secretly an ally to Pridak. History Early History Quarix was created by Mata Nui thousands of years ago on the southern islands, along with the rest of his kind, the Draxtains. Along with others of his species, he resided at the island of Draxtia. However, tensions grew amongst the Draxtians, who started a civil war, until they were halted by Viluu, a Great Being. Viluu gave Quarix the job of guarding an artifact known as the Staff of Fusion. Quarix guarded the artifact before it was stolen by Makuta Furtaan and used to fuse a chain to Quarix's neck, forever being a slave to Furtaan. As such, Quarix fought in many battles for the Makuta, winning most with ease. However, in the Battle of Draxtia, he was captured by Pridak, who convinced Quarix to ally with him. Quarix swore his oath to Pridak and began to secretly steal information, which he'd give to the Shadowed One once he could escape. Quarix made his escape once he broke the chain and flew away from the island of Destral. He travelled to Odina to meet up with The Shadowed One. Once there, he was given a fine reward by The Shadowed One, although officially he never became a Dark Hunter. However, the Shadowed One gave him one request before he left the island of Odina: to uncover the facts about an ancient legend known as Karhi. Since then, Quarix has been searching for hundreds of years, gathering information about Karhi in order to give it to the Shadowed One. Eventually, the island of Karhi Nui had caught his attention, and had begun his journey to perhaps find a more conclusive history on Karhi. Abilities and Traits Quarix is the last of his kind, forcing him to understand that his kind will go extinct once he dies. He is very serious when it comes to doing his duty, and will not give up until he gets his goal accomplished. His bravery is what makes him pursue his constant goal of accomplishment, and will not cower to the most dangerous threats. He also likes to make battles strategic, when he is in the right mindset. He does, however, have a temper, which can cause him to not use his smarts to strategically face a foe. As such, it is common that he will make a mess and will not consider others around him. He also primarily hates Toa, mostly because of the Toa Hagah team that gave him a bad example of what Toa are like. As such, he does not mind killing them when they get in his way. He has an icy breathe, which can freeze almost anything. He also has super strength, even for his kind, and can run faster than any other of his speciemen. His wings give him the ability to fly, allowing him to snatch up foes, like a dragon does to prey. Stats Maximum is up to 15. Appearances *''Arise of Darkness'' (mentioned) Trivia *While initially designed to be a mutated 7th Toa of the original Toa Cartrax team, Quarix was eventually decided to instead be an information gatherer for the Dark Hunters and the League of Six Kingdoms. This may be re-worked again. Category:Guardians